


The Last Night

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, because there needs to be more herc/yancy, for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yancy's last chance to get with Herc before they part ways after Manila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> someone just wanted more Herc/Yancy. So, I wrote this.

They're winning the war, or at least it looks that way to Yancy. It's their last night in the Phillipines, complimentary rooms in a hotel as a thank you for killing the latest Kaiju to rear its fat ugly head out of the ocean, and Yancy's determined that he's going to get laid. After all, it's not like he'll be seeing Herc Hansen again any time soon. He's made his interest known the few days they've been here, and Herc's returned it - surprisingly - though made no real moves yet.

But tonight's going to be different.

It's late, but Yancy knows that Herc's a night owl for the most part, so he doesn't feel bad about knocking on his door at close to midnight. It takes a minute for him to answer, long enough that Yancy almost turns around and heads back to his room, but finally the door opens and Herc's there, looking out at him, halfway between confused and amused. He's wearing plaid pyjama pants and a worn grey henley, and all Yancy wants to do is rip them off his body. 

Herc leans against the doorframe, infuriatingly handsome. "How's Raleigh?"

"Sleeping off the Scotch. I'm blaming you for how annoying he's going to be tomorrow when he wakes up."

"Yeah? Maybe you won't be there to see it."

"That an offer?" Yancy grins, reaching just to touch his knuckles to Herc's chest. It's the briefest contact, but it's enough to darken Herc's eyes and make him step aside to let Yancy in. "Am I interrupting something?" he asks, looking at the messy bedclothes, the stack of papers on the nightstand.

"Just burning the midnight oil. I'm... nah, it's stupid. Drink?"

"You're what?" Yancy's moving around the room, trying to figure out anything more about Herc from what he can see. Because all he's seen so far is a competent, take-no-shit pilot with the most incredible blue eyes and freckles he could honestly drown in.

"Just trying to keep records of everything." Herc shrugs, straightening up the bed the best he can, moving stray papers onto the stack. "Same way soldiers used to write diaries in the trenches. We're becoming a part of history, you realise that?"

"Never thought of it that way. I just know that kids right now think we're the coolest," Yancy admits, smiling. "Glass of water's fine. Had enough at the bar already."

Herc nods; they all did. Yancy watches him take two glasses to the bathroom, and heads to the open balcony door while the tap's running. It's not a great view from here, not after all the damage the Kaiju did, but it's away from the city and oddly peaceful. 

"Nice of them to do this, eh?" Herc passes him a glass, and leans back against the rail beside Yancy, watching him.

"I don't get why they think they owe it to us."

"Because they've never been inside a Jaeger, that's why."

Yancy laughs, knocks his glass against Herc's. "We're the lucky ones, huh?"

Herc hums agreement, looking sidelong at Yancy. Reaches, taking Yancy's collar between thumb and forefinger, and pulls gently until he moves to stand between Herc's bare feet.

"You realize Raleigh's going to know about this, right?"

"He'll handle it." Yancy can hardly breathe; Herc's warm and leaning closer and Yancy needs to get rid of this fucking glass before he drops it because _oh_ , Herc's lips on his jaw. A simple kiss, and most of his blood's already heading south. He can blame that on not getting any action in a while, right? 

Herc deals with the glasses in the end, puts one hand on Yancy's hip, the other on his ass and pulls him just that little bit closer until he can feel Herc's dick through those ridiculous pyjamas and damn. Damn, he's a good kisser. Yancy can still feel the echoes of the ones Herc's peppered along his jawline when Herc's mouth finds his and there's pressure and heat and Yancy opens up to him, to a lazily sweeping tongue behind his teeth.

It's gone too soon, and Herc's leaning back, looking at him. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Can't be sure... maybe you should try it again."

Herc laughs, thumb rubbing idle circles into Yancy's hip. "Cute. Come on. Much as I quite like the idea of fucking you out here on this balcony, I'm not sure the neighbours would appreciate the noise."

"You're that loud?"

Herc grins, turning Yancy and pushing him gently towards the door. "Who said the noise'd be coming from me?"

+

Yancy probably won't admit it outside of these four walls, but as it turned out? Herc was absolutely right about him. Although he'll hold fast to it not being his fault at _all -_ Herc's clearly had more practice than he has lately, that's all Yancy can conclude. He's kissing the back of Yancy's neck right now, probably pleased as fuck with himself for putting a man over a decade younger than him into such a blissed out state.

"Ready for more?"

Smug bastard. Jesus, Raleigh's going to have _some_ show the next time they drift. 

It takes some effort, but Yancy manages to roll over, thighs parting to let Herc settle between them, and that's... Yancy flinches, over-sensitized but even past the _too much, too much_ it still feels good. He knows he's not some pretty boy pilot, not like Raleigh or those Gage twins or any number of other guys that get way more screen time than he does, but right now? The way Herc's looking at him? He feels like he could have anyone he wanted, and he got the _best_ of the whole damn crop.

Herc rolls into him, and his cock throbs in a way that makes him moan, soft, and shake his head. He wraps both arms up and around Herc's neck, pulling him in until their mouths collide, slow. There's no rush, not really. They have the rest of the night still, after all. And maybe when they win this war, Yancy will look Herc up again because this sweet, intense, _you're the centre of my universe right now_ kiss will definitely be worth revisiting.


End file.
